Peacock
by xXLove-BiteXx
Summary: AU: A lot of stories have Rose as a stripper, but what if the roles were reversed? Dimitri is a stripper instead. OOC and ALL HUMAN! also very MA...
1. welcome to my hell

_WARNING! THIS STORY IS M-RATED DUE TO VIOLENCE, ABUSE, _

_CRUDE LANGUAGE, DRUG AND ALCOHOL REFERENCES AND SEXUAL THEMES. _

_READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION! _

_Once a oneshot but now continued. __I blame Katy Perry for my demented mind. Don't ask why. Just read..._

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy or any of the characters. It all belongs to Richelle Mead. I do however own my ideas and plot line. _**

* * *

><p>Xx-Dimitri-xX<p>

I idled my Harley for a moment at a red light in the middle of the street as I collected my thoughts—sucking in a deep breath and letting my mind slow down to relax. My head felt like shit and I really needed a good drink. I can't believe that fucking bastard kicked me out.

My father is the most vile jackass of the century. I should have really seen it coming. He's beaten my mother and sisters to a pulp plenty of times without me knowing. He's well aware I want him dead. Yet whenever I actually turn up at the house, he feels the need to serve a point.

A demented, alpha-male _wannabe "_psychosis syndrome" of a frivolous idea that I will never understand nor do I really give a fuck to know. He's crazy. End of story. But tonight he pushed it too far.

After walking in through the backdoor, I caught him red-handed (_literally) _standing in the kitchen over the body of my unconscious mother who's lying on the floor. Dark purple bruises covered her body while other places oozed with blood from god knows what. He gripped a thin paring knife firmly held in his hand as he kicked and shouted at her to wake up and get him a beer.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!" I shout charging up to him. He pauses and snaps his head up at me with a malicious grin on his wretched face as he sneers, "Well look who finally decided to show up."

He steps over my mother without a second glance and jabs a finger into my chest, "Where've you been fag boy? Haven't seen you in a month."

I growl shoving his hand away from me as I step closer and glare at his demonic face, "Getting as far away from the dump of shit likes of you."

He cackles at me as he pushes me backwards, "Watch your mouth faggot. Or I'll have to teach you another lesson." He flips the knife into the air and catches it by the hilt and waves it at me provocatively.

I clench my fists tightly together, smirking as I hear the knuckles 'pop' from the pressure.

I swiftly lunge for him, successfully sending an uppercut to his jaw. I feel a surge of satisfaction hearing the slight crushing sound of bone breaking but before I can land another blow, I drop to the floor writhing in paralyzing torture as dozens of electrodes course through my body.

Every part of my body is on fire, from the space behind my eye sockets to down my spine to the tips of my toes. I shut my eyes trying to overcome the burning sensation as my limbs convulse.

When the torture stops, I grunt out in agony as he kicks my gut forcefully. My muscles feel numb as I open my eyes to see my vision is blurred. I weakly turn my stomach to the side as I puke onto the floor from the taser shock.

"What a fucking pussy. You can't even put up a good fight." I hear him snarl as I feel him jerk my arm up and fists his hand into my hair where he begins to drag me to the backdoor.

If I wasn't stunned right now, I'd fucking kill him but I don't think I'd matter much at this point. My father's a cop. The Chief to be exact. And the only way he gets away with what he does is because he knows how to cover up his tracks.

Say me for instance. I was arrested last year after being caught with weed. It had been after he beat the shit out of me and then made it _appear _as if I was high, not to mention sticking a few refeers in my jeans pocket didn't help either. I tried numerous times to expose him and turn him in, but somehow every single damn time he finds out and he does something to get the attention off of him and back to me.

I'm known around here as the "trouble maker". My past high school principals loathe me, the local cops _(other than Señor Dipshit)_ stalk my every move, and the local thugs want me in their gang.

I however, contest to all of that. I have my GED, I don't take drugs and _Casa del jock-o's _is not really my style. I just have temper problems and could you really blame me? My life fucking blows.

But back to the point, my father ended up chucking my motionless body out the backdoor, where I slumped down into a heap of dirty snow and listen to him threaten me to stay the hell away from him and his house for good.

I remember blacking out for a while before I staggered to my feet, called a friend and got the fuck out of there.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

I tore my eyes open to find the light at the street had gone green and a few cars behind me honked aggressively for me to move.

I grit my teeth together and pumped the clutch before racing down the three block stretch to Tasha's place...

A few minutes later I'm knocking on her apartment door with shaky fingers. Tasha's a good friend of mine and a few years older than me.

She let my older sister Sonya, stay with her for awhile before she ran off three years ago and I haven't seen her since. I missed her but I was glad she broke free from the hell we grew up in.

Because Tasha's close to my sis, she's always offered me her couch if I ever needed somewhere to stay when things got really bad. Usually I just stayed over at Adrian_(the poor bastard i call a best friend)'s_ place but his intense obsession with narcotics is just too messed up to be around anymore. How a lush like that inherited a trust fund is beyond me, it's a shame he blows his cash on shit.

The door swings open as I'm met with a set of wintry blue eyes, "Dimka! Christ, get in here before anyone sees you." She motions for me to enter as she opens the door wider.

"Thanks for this." I mutter to her as I pass the threshold and immediately feel dizzy from the strong aroma of weed. I've always distantly wondered why all my friends are heavy drug addicts, but they're nice people and don't really care if someone crashes at their place for a day or two so that's why I keep in touch with them.

I hear the door close as Tasha sniffles her nose and walks over to me to give me a brief hug. When she leans back I can see her eyes are bloodshot and glassy. The tall tales signs of being high. I back away from her and ask, "Where's Rob?"

She goes to sit down on a chair as she waves her hand, "Work."

I rolled my eyes. Robert Doru, another friend of mine and the boyfriend of Natasha Ozera, is not what some people would call 'conventional'. He's a bad influence who will sell you the finest escape from reality for the perfect price. Again, why is it that I hang out with these people? Oh right, because they're easy to put up with... most of the time...

After a brief talk, I wash up, nap for a bit and then head out to work. As I'm firing my motorcycle back to life, I start the mental ritual I do every night before I leave for work.

I clear my mind of all the drama in my life and focus on why I'm doing this. Why I'm a stripper. Why I flaunt myself to pervs all night long when I should be somewhere in bed, sleeping or studying for my SATs. Or maybe even hooking up with a hot girl or talking smack to my bros about next week's football game.

I close my eyes visualizing the life I should have. I'm only seventeen, but with my fake I.D., height and more mature sense, I can pass as 21. I'm straight and have no problems with homos, but I just feel disgusted with myself in what I'm doing.

But I have no choice, a guy like me has nowhere to live with no money. That's why three months ago, I dropped out of high school and started looking for work. The strip club was the last place I wanted to apply at but after hearing the roomers of how much cash you could make in one night, not to mention with my juvie record, no one else was willing to hire me. I had no choice but to give it a shot.

And man was it worth it. I used to play football when I was still in high school, so I apparently had the right 'build' to be an exotic entertainer. I was never that much of a dancer but surprised myself at the audition with how natural I was.

Vic, my boss, immediately hired me and I earned a couple hundred bucks that first night. I was shocked to say the least. From there on I've secretly worked at an adult entertainment club.

Not too many people know I'm a stripper. Most just think I'm some psychotic Russian who does hits for anonymous clients. Hence why the_ el thug-o's_ want me in their group. Apparently having Russians in their devilish cult is so 'badass' and notorious in this area. I'm like the fucking holy grail to those power crazed, bloodlust wound nuts. No matter how appealing it may be at times, I have no interest in exploring their trivial pursuits.

I take a deeps breath reminding my wandering mind why I'm doing this... I want to go to college, I want my own place, I want a different life...

Over the last three months I've saved up enough money to buy a nice bike, but along with the cost of insurance and all that shit, I don't have anything else saved up. Nothing more to live off of.

But I have a plan. I just need to keep working until I have enough money to buy my own place and afford the costs for school.

My father knows what I do, hence why he calls me a fag. But really what the hell else am I going to do? He hasn't stopped me from working nor does he really give a fuck. I'm no longer a convenient punching bag to him, so long as I'm not around him and his "practices", he doesn't interfere. Some parent he is... I shake my head, pull on my emotionless mask I wear every night and head to work...

An hour later, I'm working the stage as Vic calls to me from the side and motions that I have a private party. I nod my head and saunter my way over to my usual spot for private dances.

To my reliefs my clients tonight are a group of woman. Not that I have a problem with men, they tip well, it's just that I feel more comfortable selling my body off to females instead.

"Hello ladies..." I trail off whatever pre-rehearsed line I always use as a woman with dark-chestnut curly-hair, turns her head up to look at me.

Most of the women who visit the club are good looking, but never have I seen one this hot before.

Even in this dim lighting, I can tell she's beautiful. She has stunning hazel eyes, perfectly plump lips and one hell of a curvaceous body.

I suddenly feel blood rush to my favorite appendage at the sight of her. She smirks at me as I soon become acutely aware of a massive boner starting to creep against the thin fabric of my not so concealing costume.

_Oh shit _I mentally scream as I regretfully watch her friends and their four sets of wide eyes staring me down at my stiffly rising physique. I've firmly caught their attention now like a fucking Peacock fully fanned out for display.

Looks like they're getting more than what they paid for tonight...

* * *

><p><em> Reviews make me happy. *cough cough* <em>

_-xXLove-BiteXx_


	2. the hazel eyed bitch

_Argh. You people are too persuasive. I don't think I'll ever be able to write a oneshot at the rate you guys keep responding to my stories. ; p_

_This chapter started to get a bit sticky for me to write and i'm unsure if it's any good at this point. i posted a spoiler for it on my tumblr (links on my profile) and i've already changed it up a lot from the first draft. Let me know if you like this and if I should keep going with it._

_p.s. once again Katy Perry is to blame for this wicked idea and you may see a few familiar lyrics in this chapter from her music..._

* * *

><p>Xx-Dimitri-xX<p>

Shit._.. shit? _shit. _SHIT! _I have to do something or Vic will _kill _me if he found out I got hard in front of a client. Or in this case, a _group _of female clients. _But hm…my dick's screaming to be set free… _shit! I need to focus, why is she so damn hot? I drag my gaze up her impeccable curves and gulped hard as my mouth begins to water and my dick begins to throb with more pressure. Ugh, I suppose I can't just leap behind the lounge in the corner and wank off to relieve myself. Somehow I'm pretty sure they'd notice… or maybe not… _Mmm I wonder what it'd feel like for her to touch my-_ What the hell am I thinking! There's no fucking way I'm letting my jiz spill free tonight.

_Oh my fucking god._ Why in the _hell_ do I sound like a pimp right now? And since when the fuck do I say 'wank' and 'jiz'? _GRAAAAH! _Damn it, I spend way too much time on the internet at Adrian's. Curse my insomniatic 'late-night-binge' _dirty bad habits!_ I suck in a sharp breath, trying not to freak out right now and stubbornly realize it's too late for that.

I bite down on my tongue as I avert my eyes away from that hazel-eyed bombshell and make eye contact with the other gawking women. I force a lazy grin on my face as I stroll up to them, trying to save face of this situation. I start thinking calming thoughts. "Erm, as I was saying..." I clear my throat as I approach one of the women, completely ignoring the smoldering stare of that sexy fox that's bending my dick- _Stop thinking about her! _I mentally scream to myself as speak up again, "I was told you ladies need a little special attention..." I trail off stripping the velcro cover away of my 'costume' and expose my now _extremely _tight-fitted black speedo. I was very clear with Vic when I was hired that I'd _never _under any circumstance, wear a g-string or thong or anything else that resembled a fucking 'sock-and-rubber band' combination. It was humiliating enough that I had to flaunt myself around half naked, but there was a fine line I would most definitely not cross in exposing _all my_ _**ass**__ents._

The blonde woman I'm looking at gasps as she stutters out, "Y-yes. W-we d-do..."

I wink at her and lock gazes with her jade green eyes as I approach her trembling body slowly. When I'm close enough, I lift a hand cautiously and caress the back of hers that's balled up in a solid fist on her lap, "Well then. How about a dance?"

"_Hell Yeah baby!_ Show us your peacock, _cock!" _Another woman in the group shouts. She has wide sepia colored eyes and platinum blonde hair that has scarlet tips. Oh god, I've found the rowdy one in the bunch.

"Sydney!" the other two woman in the party scold. They look kind of too young to be here. But whatever, if Stan _(our bouncer)_ let them in, then they must be legal or have really good fake ids...I hastily brush the thought away and ignore the deviant brown-eyed bitch that even from where I'm standing I can smell the thick stench of hard liquor on her breath. One look at her bleary eyed face and I know she thrives for trouble and I'm getting the sickening feeling she's not going to make my night easy. _Perfect_. From the cunning glint in her eyes, I have a pretty good guess she's mentally raping me right now. I fight the urge to shudder as I sneak a sidelong glance at the cock teasingly sexy creature to the left of me. Oh fuck, she's_ fine. _Mm, since now I know one of the other's names in this group, dare I ask who the brunette is? I bet her name's exotic and-

I cut my musing short as I hear the brunette make some comment that I didn't quite catch causing the two younger looking girls to giggle.

_Did she say something about me?_ I wondered. I nipped my tongue between my teeth, berating myself for being so self-conscience and focus on doing my job.

And as if right on cue, our DJ changes the music to a jarring Dubstep remix of some slutty pop song. I resist the temptation to flex my jaw. I fucking _hate_ the music here and _especially _this garbage that's blaring out of the speakers right now. I swallow back a feral growl as I glance over at Ambrose whose at the DJ booth giving me a wicked grin. Leave it to him to make this situation even worse. Not only is he a jerk but also a fellow stripper who sometimes works the sound stage.

He's never liked me, especially when he tried not so discreetly to hit on me after my first week working at the club. I'm not friends with anyone here at work, so I had oh so kindly snapped at him to _fuck-off_ and since then he's made it his personal mission to make my time here at this godforsaken whore house a living hell. He's next on my_ list_.

I fight the urge to roll my eyes. Looks like my party and I aren't the only ones to notice my 'costume malfunction'. I send a vicious sneer in his direction before I compose my features and return to the task at hand.

The next hour goes by painfully slow as I try to avoid the beautiful woman in the group. My cock backs down thanks to my uncanny ability of self-control but unfortunately my pulse doesn't slow down nor does these odd, foreign waves of electricity I feel humming down my spine from being around this bodacious beauty.

Every now and then I'll steal a glance her way and find myself shocked to see she appears to be just as effected by my presence as she does to me. I offered to give her some attention but she declined saying this was a _present_ for her green-eyed friend and she didn't want to steal her spotlight. Oh great, that's just _smooth_. I stiff up from the sheer sight of her and here she is, viewing me as if I was an object! Wait, why am I so offended by this? She's just a client. I shouldn't give a shit about what she thinks of me, yet I seem to be effecting her on that personal level too. I mean, I'm no narcissist, but I know the effect I have on the opposite sex and _other people._

I mentally chuckled at that. _Miss Fine Ass_ would keep squirming in her seat when I would dance closer to her friends and a few times I would catch her glaring in my peripheral to the other girls. Somehow, I managed not to harden through her obvious jealousy.

When my time was up, I left the group and made my way back to the stage where I couldn't stop but to think about that brown haired hottie for the rest of the night and found myself performing with more enthusiasm than I usually dedicated to this job.

Her little group stayed at the club the whole night and every once in awhile I'd scan the area and keep tabs on what that Vixen was up to. A few times I heard her laugh and the sound made my skin simmer. I could tell her group was drinking a lot but it wasn't until the hot brunette and one of her friends ordered another lap dance from me, did I realize how drunk they were.

The loud one, Syd-something-or-other was the one who sat for the dance. The brunette just stood off to the side with a bored expression on her captivating face as she started texting on her phone.

For some bizarre reason, I felt hurt not being able to capture her attention. I shrugged it off though as the brown-eyed hellion spanked my ass_. "Don't be a chicken boy, stop acting like a beeotch!" _she boomed going to grab my package, but I dodged her grasp to dance around her. Vic usually didn't care about what the female clients did here so long as they paid, but I swear if this bitch continued on like this, I was going to have a serious 'talk' with him and Stan.

She huffed reaching out for me again, _"Don't be a shy kinda guy. I'll bet it's beautiful. __Come on baby let me see Whatchu hidin' underneath!"_ she growled.

Ugh, this one's such a fucking perv. Before I could handle another avoidance of her drunken groping, the brunette caught her attention.

"Ralf posted that pic. of you at last friday night's party on his Facebook." she curtly hissed at her, holding up her phone.

"What!" the deranged blonde screeched, before snatching her phone from the brunette and walking away.

Once she was out of earshot, I muttered a quick _Thanks _to the distant brown-haired goddess.

She spared me a sympathetic smile before stalking off to her other friends that were scattered over at the bar. _Oh fuck, _I mused, _she's even more beautiful when she smiles._

I couldn't resist the wide grin that spread across my face as I watched her perfect backside sway as she strode past me.

Next I had switched stations with Ed, another dancer who was actually around my age, if there was one person here I could actually tolerate even _glaring_ at, it was Ed. He seemed to hate this job just as much as I did, not that I'd ever tell anyone that. But it was okay I suppose, to have at least _some_ form of a loose acquaintance here. We had small curt conversations in the past where I learned he was only woking here part-time until he finished a bartending class he had signed up for. Afterwards he'd probably quit and work elsewhere, though I'm pretty sure our current bartender would rather him take his place. Art seemed to loathe this dump more than me and Ed combined. I'm also surprised Vic still has him working here especially since he steals bottles of tequila from the stock room...

I had spotted Ed flirting with my clients earlier until he began to lead another party over to where I was now standing alone. He'd just finished up in one of the cages that lined the club's walls and had snagged himself a private dance request. I nodded at him before leaving in the direction of my new post. But at last minute, I shifted my pace and decided to make my way backstage for a quick break. I think one of my ribs got cracked earlier when _Señor Dipshit_ had kicked me. I had gulped down some painkillers at Tasha's but I'm in need of something stronger. Vodka to be exact. And I have a nice bottle with my name on it back in the dressing room.

As I walked past the bar on the hunt for my booze, _Miss Fine Ass_ and her pack whispered behind my back as I strode by. Out the corner of my eye, I noticed the brunette bombshell leer at me briefly before I heard one of her friends murmur to her, "Oh god, he's so hot. I'd tap that." I felt my steps become heavy as I discreetly craned my neck to listen for her reaction. She gave a haughty smirk as she snickered, "Please... he's a stripper Liss. The guy's obviously a _queer_. Don't waste your time on him."

I stopped dead in my tracks as a sharp pang blistered my chest. She was nothing more than a complete stranger to me yet the venom in her words had the power to cut me deeper than any fowl word or barbaric blow my father could ever inflict on me. Hearing her call me that toxic name was more hurtful than all the times I've heard him call me a fag and then suddenly something in me snapped.

Without even thinking, I pivoted in place and glowered fiercely before charging up to where she sat perched on a bar stool. The pompous grin on her face vanished as she gulped taking in the shadowy dark look on my face.

I then did something I'd never done before at work. I sprung my body in front of hers, almost touching chest to chest as I slammed a palm down on the cool bar counter. Art stiffened a few feet away from me but I ignored whatever commotion I was causing as I sneered at her angrily and bent my head down to whisper in her ear-

* * *

><p><em>I know, I know. I'm cruel to leave it there but I'm already working on the next chap so in the mean time, review?<em>

_-xXLove-BiteXx_


	3. bad karma

_Sorry to keep you guys waiting. it seems like every time i work on this story, the plot drastically changes each time and i end up writing a completely different chapter than what i originally planned for. sigh... _

_p.s. I now blame Brendon Urie and Adam Levine for being too sexy for their own good and corrupting my mind during the making of this story ; ) _

_There are two songs that inspired this chapter and the next, you may see a few lyrics/themes from them here and there:_

_"Lying Is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off" by Panic! At the Disco_

_"Secret" by Maroon 5_

_Enjoy?_

* * *

><p>Xx-Dimitri-xX<p>

"Who _the_ _fuck_ do you think you are?", my breath felt hot and moist as I growled viciously.

I pulled back just enough to lock gazes with those big hazel eyes of hers and watched as her juicy red lips parted open. There was nothing but silence that resonated off of her. She was too shocked by my sudden attack to formulate a response. I laughed underneath my breath with no real enthusiasm as I spat loud enough for only her to hear, "You've got some real balls baby. I'll give you that much, to say something so sick about me..." I trailed off to move even close to her, "and _fuck_ you're as sexy as them come too." I rolled my back and made myself taller. She looked so nervous I could literally _smell_ the perspiration beginning to form on her skin.

Most of her friends were too busy doing Tequila shots to notice I was even talking to her, but nonetheless her eyes darted around with unease from my new proximity. That seemed to feed the fire to my rage. _She made her bed now she's gonna have to lie in it. _Her other friend who sat right behind her was too aghast to do anything at this point so I drove into my defense with no regrets, "But let me make sure you understand just how much of a _bitch_ you truly are."

I flexed a finger from my fisted free hand and slowly trailed the tip down her neck. She gasped as I dipped my head close to her ear. My lips were only a breath away from her slender lobe as I whispered, _"Is it _**_me_**_ that's making you sweat right now?" _

In response, she shut her gapping mouth -effectively making herself incapable of speech at the moment. I smirked at her wide eyes with a smug look on my face as I continued trailing my finger down her voluptuous chest hooking it around the rim of her low-cut dress and flicked one of her already hardened nipples with the pad of my thumb. She flinched from the sharp contact while her amber eyes began to dilate with lust.

Enjoying the effect I had on her, I licked her earlobe with the tip of my tongue as I murmured in a husky voice_ "Cause let me tell you baby. Just so you know, I'm very good with women in bed..." _

She shuddered violently as I slid my tongue a bit lower along her ear and tilted my head slightly to the side. My slow, warm breath swept along the jutting curve of her long neck and teased her overheated skin from a different angle as I unhooked my finger from her plunging neckline and dragged my hand down her stomach to the tops of her clenched thighs.

With a sadistic glint in my eyes, I softly bit her neck making her back arch in response before I mentioned _"I know when you leave here tonight, I'm going to be on your mind..." _her own breaths went ragged as I slid my hand up the hem of her dress making her legs part for me before I stroked the quivering muscles of her inner thighs. A soft moan managed to escape her trembling lips as I continued my assault on her body, _"When you get home, and the lights are all dim..." _I flexed my hand back and fisted the dress's hem in my hand before I shoved it up exposing her waistline clad in only a black garter belt, red lace thong and thigh-high stockings. I hissed at the sight of her but kept going _"...your hands will be shaking as you slide off this dress..." _I stepped even closer to her, pressing the base of my bare torso against her wide hip as I drifted my lips across her cheek,_ "Then that's when you'll think of what you said to me and what I did..."_

I laughed in a low tone letting the vibrations in my chest rattle her skin as I said _"And how I hope to God, you think provoking me tonight was worth it..."_ I swirled my fingertips across the tender skin of her upper legs and felt around her bodice discovering she actually wore an entire skimpy lingerie set underneath her dress before as I spat,_ "Mm and I know your heart's going to be racing baby..."_ I suddenly seized on of her squirming legs and dug my nails into her flesh, not enough to hurt but just enough to sense the bite,_ "...your fingertips will trembling at the thought of me touching your skin..."_

I then clamped my entire hand down on her thigh, she yelped before I squeezed her even tighter and growled, _"And remember me telling you, I've got more wit..."_ I let my breath fan over her ear _"...a better kiss..."_ I bobbed my head up and brought my lips close to her mouth _"...a hotter touch..." _my hand slid farther up her thigh and ripped the lacy fabric of one the suspenders attached to her sexy, hidden garter. _"...and better fuck..."_ She shifted beneath me as her plump lips puckered and popped open as a strangled mew slipped out of her throat when I nudged her hip with my covered cock._ "...than any man you'll ever meet cause sweetie, you could've had me."_ At this point her breathing was caught between borderline hyperventilation and self-inflicted suffocation.

Then without hesitation, I belted out a feral roar and pulled away from her, only giving enough body contact so I could tower over her twitching body. In a venomous voice I snarled, "But you're just an undeserving _bitch._ No man could ever want such filth like you."

I slammed a second palm against the bar, trapping her in a cage with my arms as I sneered in a low voice growing angrier by the second, "I'm no queer baby. But that doesn't matter now, because you know what? You'll always think of me in regret after tonight and I'll never give a fuck about you."

I pierced a murderous glare down her palpitating chest one last time before I turned on my heel and strode away as Art and the hazel-eyed bitch stared at my retreating figure in unadulterated shock. _Fuck, I need a drink..._

xXx

"Belikov! Do you mind telling me what the hell just happened out there?" The angry voice of Vic boomed in my ear as I gulped down the remaining contents of my second bottle of Vodka.

"No." I dryly stated. I now stood leaning against a wall in the stock room keeping as far away from everyone as I possibly could while I tried to cool myself down. _Fucking bitch, _ I muttered to myself. I was beginning to wonder how much worse my night could get.

I was reaching for a my third bottle of booze before a leathery hand snatched it away. I snapped my head up and was met with Vic's livid jade eyes, "Out. Now." he barked tossing the fresh bottle of Vodka onto a nearby shelf just as another figure entered the room.

"What?" I argued leaping off the wall. My shift didn't end for the next two hours and I hadn't made much in tips yet.

"You heard me. You're done for the night. This is your first warning and I expect you to come back tomorrow in a better mood or I'll have to put you on suspension."

"That's bullshit-" I began shout but Vic cut me off, "I don't give _a rat's ass_ whatever personal issues you may have son. But at _my_ club, if a client pays, you don't harass 'em."

I stared at him suddenly feeling furious again, _"She started it."_ I growled through gritted teeth. I was distantly aware of Stan's bulky figure approaching me in my peripheral.

Vic laughed without any real amusement in his tone as he seethed, "Listen here boy. If you want to keep your job, I don't want to _see _or _hear_ you bothering another client again. 'Cause in case you've forgotten the rules, your here to_ entertain. _I don't pay you to do anything more than that."

I stood at full height, glowering at him for a long moment as I bit back a snarky response. I needed this job more than ever now and the last thing I wanted to do is cause a scene and get fired. _"Fine." _I muttered underneath my breath and made a move to walk around him but instead I felt a bulging forearm slam my bicep into a wall.

"Give me your tips for the night." Vic spoke in a low voice as I tried to wrestle out of Stan's vise grip.

_"Stop struggling Dimitri. I don't want to have to break your arm."_ Stan huffed as I pivoted in place and kneed him in the groin before popping his jaw with my best right hook.

He howled in pain before he had my head knocked against the wall and my right arm twisted behind my back. I snarled at him trying to loosen his grip before he tried to snap my radius and ulna but Vic's authoritative voice paused our movements. "ENOUGH!"

I froze just in time for Stan to yank both my arms back and face me towards Vic. "Give me your tips now or you can leave and never come back."

My breaths were labored and my nostrils were flared as I demanded, "Why."

I relaxed my muscles and Stan let go of me as Vic explained, "You're paying for that client as well as her whole party's drinks for the night after what you did."

_Excuse me? _I wanted to shout but bit my tongue instead. With the impatient look in his eyes I knew I was treading a very thin line right now and if I gave Vic one more reason to be pissed with me, I was going to fucking lose my job.

I stuffed a hand in the back pocket of the jeans I now wore and shoved a rolled up wad of cash in Vic's waiting outstretched hand before snatching up my Vodka and storming out of the stock room. I ignored the group of 'employees' that had started to cluster around the unnecessary commotion.

After being robbed of my tips and my abrupt shift cut, I when backstage to fully change before Stan escorted me along with my bruised pride out the back of the building. As I'm walking to my motorcycle in the club's back parking lot, I notice the group of woman I _serviced _from earlier, are standing around and laughing at the corner of a street.

The moment I glance their way, that damn bitch that ruined my night turned her head and stared at me. My blood began to boil both from how hot she still looked and the bad luck I've had around her since I first caught sight of her. Unwilling to trust myself, I nervously looked away from her honey eyes and walked up to my motorcycle.

As I put on my helmet and straddle my bike, I roughly kick my leg back craving to hear it's engine roar to life but instead I'm met with a rattling sound and a scratching whine coming from the exhaust pipe.

_Are you fucking kidding me?_ I raise my leg and kick the bike again, and once more no growl of fire ignites from the Harley's engine. It just won't start. _Oh fuck._ My night just officially got worse.

* * *

><p><em>Review. <em>

_-xXLove-BiteXx_


	4. bombshell

_wow. two updates in one week, you guys are so spoiled :P _

_here's the lemon I originally had in mind for this crazed idea. _

* * *

><p>Xx-Dimitri-xX<p>

Fifteen minutes later I'm still at the same place I was parked all night long while I angrily prod and depressingly try to kick start my bike's engine. I can't believe this damn thing won't work! _I just bought it!_ As I try cranking the engine again I feel a hum coil in the pit of my stomach.

I glance up to see the beautiful bombshell walking up to me. I stare at her briefly before adverting my gaze. If the bitch knows what's good for her, she'll just turn right around and leave me the hell alone.

"Hey. Do you need a ride?" A dead sexy voice calls over to me.

An electric current surges throughout my entire body as I feel her gently place a hand on my shoulder.

"No." I growl jerking my shoulder out of her grasp while shifting my weight over my Harley and fiddle with the kill switch.

"Oh, okay. _Jackass_. I was just trying to help..." she seethes and turns her back to me and stalks off. For a brief moment I felt a wave of regret smack my senses from the loss of her touch before I hid the foreign feeling away, but my body had other plans.

I don't know what the hell's gotten into me, but I immediately stand my bike back up and grab her arm not wanting her to leave.

She turns around briskly and sneers, "What the f-"

"I'm sorry." I blurt out releasing her arm before swinging my leg over the bike's narrow frame and straighten my cramped spine. She takes a step back from me and glares as she crosses her arms and shifts her weight to her other leg. She lifts her brows waiting for me to explain more.

I let out a deep sigh as I grip the back of my neck tightly. "Look, I'm sorry about earlier. I don't mean to be so harsh. I've just had one of those nights. You know?" I shake my head. I'm talking to a complete strange, well, a _hot _stranger who's been watching me strip all night. But nonetheless, I don't know her so it's weird talking to her like she's a friend or someone who knows me. Besides, she's an arrogant bitch and a complete waste of my time. After what Vic did, she doesn't deserve an apology. If anything _she _should giving me my money back. "Shit. Um... just forget it." I mumble as I turn away from her and walk back to my bike.

Her tall heels clicked against the parking lot's slick asphalt as she scrambled to keep up with me. "I didn't mean to offend you before, at least let me make it up to you somehow. Like I said. I've got a car if you need a lift." I heard her say. I pause and turn my neck back to look at her.

Somehow I believe in the sincerity in her voice as her full, hazel eyes regard me warily. When I don't make a move to lash out at her again, she cautiously takes a step closer to me, "My friends left. I'm not trying to be a creep or anything. I just thought I'd be a good samaritan. _That's all." _

I smirk at her bitterly. The last thing I want tonight is to be someone's pity."I'm a not charity case babe." I nod to the deserted street corner behind her,_"_ Now if you don't mind, I suggest you just _fuck-off." _ I swallowed back a grimace, stunned by how pissed I'm getting again. Shit. The more I'm around this woman the more unstable she makes me.

Instead of leaving, she only narrows her eyes at me and quips, "Well then, it's a good thing I'm not a philanthropist. All I'm doing here is trying to help you out and for what it's worth, I really don't think you're gay. I just..." she adverted her eyes away from me for a brief moment then looked back with resolve looming in her wide golden orbs, "I didn't mean it that way an-"

I raised a hand to cut her off. I didn't need an explanation nor did I really give a fuck to hear it. I flexed my jaw and snapped, "You don't want to help me. I'm a lost cause." I bit my tongue, shocked at the strong emotion I felt from speaking those words. _Fuck. I'm a mess..._

I began turning away from her but came to an abrupt halt when she jumped in front of me, and blocked my path. My shoulders bunched and my throat let out a low warning growl for her to just give up on whatever she's trying to do here.

Instead of flinching from my icy demeanor, her eyes warmed for the span of a second before she hid it away and matched my hostile stance. "Look, I don't know what the hell your problem is but I'm going to leave now." She jabbed a finger toward my bike, "You can spend the rest of your night stranded in a cold parking lot behind a strip club or you can take up my offer and go home." Then without another word, she turned her back on me and took off. This time I didn't stop her.

Thinking things over, I glanced at my lifeless motorcycle and then at the tempting swaying hips of that fiery brunette. Her long chocolate curls bounced in sync with her round, bodacious backside. _God, she has a nice ass... _I suppressed a groan as my dick began to swell again.

I chafed my hands against my face and leafed my fingers through my hair as a cold gust of wind stirred the night and made my back involuntarily shudder. I could sense a storm coming so I shrugged my riding jacket closer to my body and let out a deep sigh.

I was completely broke and with the state my Harley was in, I was most likely going to have to walk it down the 40-block stretch to Tasha's. Not to mention, with a quick glance at my cell's low battery, it looked like I wasn't going to be able to call anyone for help anytime soon.

Deciding to cut my losses until the morning, I picked up a quick stride toward the hot brunette in the distance, "Hey. Wait up!"

xXx

The walk to her car was quiet, but oddly enough it was a comfortable silence. When I approached her, she simply flashed me a smug grin before asking for my address. Too ashamed to admit I really had no home to go to, I gave her vague directions to drop me off by a 24-hour convenience store two blocks from Natasha's apartment complex.

I now sat hunched over in a 2004 Cobalt-blue Honda Civic. We shared some small talk, but I mainly kept to myself as she drove me away from the club. I started to believe that maybe my luck was turning for the better ...that was until the "check engine" light on the Civic's dashboard went off and the sedan's hood began to smoke...

_Seriously?_

"You need a jumpstart. The battery's dead and the valve seals need to be replaced." I announced after_ Miss Fine Ass_ managed to get the car parked on a deserted side street before the transmission blew out. I wasn't an expert mechanic but I knew enough about cars to know what was wrong with them half the time when they weren't working right. I just wish out of all the nights for a car to break down on me, that tonight wasn't one of them.

"What? But that's a new battery!" Hazel-eyes squeaked while punching a new number in her cell trying to get ahold of one of her friends from her group.

I pinched the bridge of my nose -trying and failing to keep my nerves in check. But it was like I've unknowingly been sent to hell and the devil was masquerading as a gorgeous Vixen. I was better off walking than getting into a car with her. _Big mistake dumbass _I mumbled to myself.

"Well that's just freaking perfect!" I flinched when the curvy brunette hurled her cellphone past me where it burst into tiny pieces when it made contact with the icy sidewalk to the right of her car.

_Oh fuck. _What now? I stared at her in complete bewilderment before she hissed, "My cell just died. Can I borrow yours?"

_Shit this bitch is crazy, _I silently mused.

Still slightly alarmed I muttered in a ginger tone, "I can see that. But it depends. Is mine going to end up like that one?" I tipped my chin in the direction of her cell's scattered remains littered across the cold ground.

The ghost of a smile flickered across her plump lips before she rolled her big eyes and sauntered over to me. I stiffened at the closeness of her body contact as she purred, "I promise to take good care of it."

As she glanced over at her murdered phone, she held out one of her small hands as she softly added, "It will only take a minute. I'll give it right back..." she trailed off when she looked up at me and our eyes met.

Suddenly I felt hypnotized by the warmth radiating from her honey orbs. For reasons I'll never understand, this woman had the power to cut through my carefully guarded mask within the snap of a finger. And that fact alone scared me shitless.

Remembering where I was, I pulled away from her powerful gaze and thrusted my cell in her hand before putting some more distance between us. "I need to charge it soon, so make it quick." I muttered before walking back to the car's popped hood and made myself busy.

"Thanks." she murmured before walking down the sidewalk for some privacy to make her call. I highly doubt my cell is still working, but I hoped she could at least get ahold of someone for her benefit because I'm not going to stay here all night.

I stretched out my arms and leaned against the car frame as I briefly closed my eyes and decided what to do next. My head was beginning to throb and my bruised rib was starting to ache again. _"I just need a break..."_ I whispered pleadingly as I pressed my forehead against greased metal. I took a moment to inhale a deep breath before a sultry feminine voice shrieked, "Hey! Did you just- _ow!" _

My eyes snapped alert just as my body jerked upwards in response to the sound of her pain-filled cry.

I groaned when the back of my skull rammed straight into a plastic clip causing the hood prop to buckle loose. I jumped out of the way just before the sedan's bonnet snapped shut. I swiveled in place to watch the brunette yelp again as she rubbed her forehead.

I was about to demand what was going on when I felt a sharp _ping _strike my left shoulder. _What the? _I watched as a small golf ball-size piece of ice bounced off my body and ricocheted towards the ground.

_Tink... tink... tink..._

I turned around and spotted three more ice balls come barreling out of thin air and this time, struck the roof of the motionless Civic.

Just as I realized what was happening, I heard a loud boom of thunder crackle above us before the floodgates opened and rain began pouring from of the sky in buckets. _A hail storm, _I whispered to myself before I shouted, "Come on! Get in the car!"

Quick to respond, Hazel-eyes ran toward me where I grabbed her hand and rushed her toward the driver's seat before I hurried toward the other side.

My back was drenched when I finally I slammed the passenger door shut and turned to check on the dazed woman beside me. She still held her forehead while her other hand firmly gripped my now dead cellphone. "_Hey,_ are you okay?" I asked her, gently placing a hand over her balled fist.

She flinched at first before she let me unlatch the phone from her hand and set it down in an empty cup holder.

"I- I think so." she stuttered as she rubbed her head.

"Here, let me take a look." I softly murmured over the loud 'pings' of hail banging against the car.

She glanced at me warily before I soothed, "It's alright. I'm just checking for bruising."

Hesitantly, she removed her hand and I resisted the urge to frown. A small but very visible red patch is now painted across the center of her forehead. When I lifted a finger and gently prodded the sensitive skin surrounding the mark, her reflexes took over and she swatted my hand away before wincing in discomfort. _"Sorry"_ I whispered when she open her eyes and glared at me. She didn't seem to have a concussion but she was going to have a nasty bruise stamped to her head around this time tomorrow.

"It's okay. Am I concussed?" she asked mildly.

I chuckled at the serious look on her face before answering, "No. It's just a small mark. But you should put ice on it later."

Drifting out of her haze and realizing how close we sat to each other, she backed away from me and looked out her window. I ignored the urge to tip her chin back to face me.

"We really lucked out tonight didn't we?" she sarcastically grumbled before flipping her driver-side sun visor down and tried to make out her bruise in the car's nonexistent lighting.

"You have no idea." I groaned as I tilted my head back and stared at the Civic's upholstered rooftop that nearly touched my nose. I really didn't want to think about the horrifying shape my Harley was most likely in at the moment as it gets pummeled to death by killer hail.

"How long until you think the storm will pass?" Hazel-eyes mused as I closed my eyes and balled my fists in the hopes to hold back some of my boiling rage. _Why can't anything in my life go right? _

"A few minutes for the hail, give or take. But the storm itself isn't going to let up anytime soon. Did you manage to get ahold of someone?" I questioned in a controlled voice while I blinked my eyes a few times as my head pulsed with pressure.

"Just a text, but I'm not sure it went through or not." she replied as she ran her slender fingers through her wet, tangled curls. _Perfect. _I mentally growled. I hope she doesn't expect me to stay with her. The more time I wasted here, is precious time that could be spent trying to rescue my poor excuse for a bike.

Deciding I should just go, I looked back at the brunette bombshell one final time and find myself hesitating. For a brief moment, all my mind can concentrate on is how good her hair smells when it's wet. Then before I can even register what I'm doing, my hand reaches out and twines a lock of her smooth, damp hair around my right index finger.

Her head rolled in my direction causing her cheek to mold into my palm as I hear myself murmur, "You have beautiful hair."

To my astonishment, she leaning into my touch and replied with warms eyes, "You're not so bad yourself."

Somewhere in the back of my mind, I know I should just go but instead I tuck the curl behind her ear and run my fingertip across her full, bottom lip as I whisper with bated breath, _"I know, I don't know you. But I want you, so bad..." _

I lick my lips as my gaze drifts up her curvy body before it settles on her cherry-colored puckered mouth. Crackles of electricity hum between us as I drink her in.

Oblivious to the raging weather outside, I watch intently as she flaunts me a breathtaking smile before I feel her lips crashing to mine.

At first, I sat motionless as she mashed our mouths together while she splayed her fingers across my broad shoulders and pressed her big tits against my chest. But soon my body took control of my senses and I was kissing her right back.

I groaned, sucking her bottom lip into my mouth as my arms slithers around her waist and on their own accord, roughly tugged her closer to me. In return she purred with pleasure and sunk into my arms before she buried her nails in my hair and drew back a little to bite my lip.

My dick twitched as a low grunt rumbled in my chest when I felt her moan into my mouth and brush her beaded nipples against my lean body. My hands drifted down her wide hips and pushed up on the hem of her red dress as I slipped my tongue into her parted mouth.

In unison we both groaned as I took control and dominated her tongue with my own. _Fuck, she tastes so good. _I mentally noted as my tongue lapped her up hungrily. Her breath had a slight mint flavor to it but her lips were as sweet as candy.

My fingers pulled on her garters before I squeezed her thighs tight and kissed her harder. I don't think I've ever had someone so... _delicious_. All I wanted in this moment was her, _all of her. _ Right here. Right now.

A flash of lightening illuminated the car before a gust of wind whistled against the windows, and just then, as fast as it had started, reality reared it's ugly head and made things clear again. I suddenly pulled back and broke the kiss as I panted, _"I should go." _I was in a rundown car, during a hailstorm, making out with a stranger while my motorcycle was left in a sketchy parking lot just begging to be stolen. What the fuck am I thinking?

_"No. Stay..." _Hazel-eyes mewed as she forced my chair to recline back before she straddled my waist.

I gritted my teeth, and held back a moan when I felt her grind her hips against me. My dick hardened instantly and my hands clutched her hips feverishly as I rubbed up against her. In response I was graced with a soft moan and a gentle scratch down my forearms from the bombshell mounted over me.

Shit, I really want to fuck her. _Would it be so bad if I stayed?_ I mused. She's feisty, beautiful, hotter than hell and I haven't had a proper fuck in awhile. I bite my lip imagining how good she must be. Something tells me as sexy as she is, she's probably capable of jerking out a wild ride. And I'm dying to know how long she can put out. So the why the hell not? Plus the odds of someone stealing my bike is pretty low.

Not too many thieving jackasses hang out around _the cock-shop._ There's too many homophobes in this city that are unwilling to step foot within a hundred yards anywhere near a male strip club. So my bike should be fine for the time being. My reasoning begins to win out as I feel her tangle our tongues back together and slips one of her small hands under my damp t-shirt where she claws my stiff muscles like they're her own private scratching post.

My eyes droop in pleasure before my hands wandered down her backside until they found her round ass where I smacked her firm cheeks greedily and they jiggle delightfully in response. _God, she's mouthwatering... _She yelped when I gripped them tight and stabbed my dick against her covered pussy.

_Fuck. I like the way she screams... _All logic left my mind in that moment. I didn't care that we were essentially strangers stranded in the middle of the night in a bad storm with no access to a phone. Or the fact that less than an hour ago I thought she a self-centered, man-eating bitch. Sex was now the only thing I was concerned with and this alluring hottie was my next squeeze.

I flexed my arms and propped my torso up as she took off my shirt before I slowly pulled off her dress. She mewed sweetly as my hands roamed over her painfully perfect hourglass figure. I leaned back in my car seat and groaned as I watched her flick her hair back and stretched her back for me as I caught full sight of the lingerie she was wearing.

Her big tits strained against a sheer lace teddy that clung to her skin like a glove. The black and red colored fabric bunched together at a clasp in the center of her perky tits before it narrowed into a thin line and dipped down to her navel before fanning out around her hips in a stringy thong.

I cupped her breasts in my hands and clenched hard. The busty brunette whimpered in ragged breaths as her eyes drooped and I moaned as her beaded nipples poked my palms in overstimulation. She leaned in to me and unzipped my jeans while my dick throbbed as her hand nudged my growing bulge.

With a cunning grin creeping up on my lips, I pinched her floral buds and she screamed out in ecstasy. Driven by mad arousal, I wrapped an arm around her waist before I flung her body against the back passenger seat and lunged after her.

Her mouth popped open as I ground my dick against her inner thigh and bit her neck fiercely. And then like setting fire to a bottle rocket, I was all over her all at once. Fueled with nothing but pure desire and raw need, I never wanted anyone as much as I wanted her right now. I brought our swollen lips back together as my hands slid down her flat belly, up her sexy thigh highs where I tore off her other garter suspender and without waiting anymore, my fingers parted her thong to the side and I plunged a long digit into her glistening pussy.

Hazel-eyes moaned into my mouth as I groaned from how hot and wet she was. I pumped her hard, making her squirm beneath me before I ripped the thong and garter belt right off her body.

_Can this really be happening?_ I wondered to myself as I watched her through writhing convulsions, as I fingered her faster and deeper, unclasp the bra section on her teddy and expose her breathtaking, fully breasts to me. _Oh fuck._ I just grew harder. I shuddered when I felt her hand trail down my bare abs where she gripped the belt loops of my jeans tightly before she grabbed at my covered dick and gave it a rough tug against the constricting fabric.

I groaned from the feel of her hand on me as a bit of pre-cum drips from the tip.

Like an animal, I dipped my head down and ran my tongue up the lacy strap along her navel until I reached one of her stiff nipples. I ground my dick against her massaging hand as I shoved her nipple into my mouth and sucked it hard.

She wailed for more I my fingers fucked her even faster and my teeth plucked on her breast like a swollen teat ready for a milking. She moaned louder as I shifted my other hand up her body and palmed her free breast.

For what felt like seconds but I knew was much longer, I sucked, pinched, kneaded and bit her tits relentlessly until her tight pussy dripped like a tasty sliced watermelon as my fingers poked her into her first, violent orgasm.

When I pulled my drenched digits away and tore off the remaining fabric of her tattered teddy off her body, her wide, dilated honey eyes refocused after her high and she growled at me ferociously as her hands swiftly worked to pull my jeans down.

Once they were down far enough, I kicked them off and she all but tears my boxer briefs away and my pulsating dick springs out manically like a jack in the box, fully ready for pleasure as it curls up for her screaming _' I'm desperate and eager to be pleased. '_

I moaned detaching my mouth from one of her now swollen nipples and switched sides as she wraps a hand around my throbbing cock and strokes up my shaft letting her nails bite into the flesh making a bit more cum drip out of me. Her golden eyes widen further when she realizes how big I am. I flashed her a wicked grin as she moans rubbing my cock's sticky, wet head where more cum dribbled free from her touch.

Not being able to control myself anymore. I rip her hands away from me while fishing a condom out of my discarded jean pocket. I hastily slip it on and without waiting for permission, I mount her roughly.

Nothing but pure primal instincts possess my body as I sink my teeth into her tender shoulder and I begin flicking my tongue out to taste her salty, slick skin while my dick rams into her soaked pussy in violent, brutal thrusts. I'm too overcome with animalistic lust to take her slow.

She screams out and chokes in air as I fuck her in wild, deranged bucks. Every hard thrust I plow into her, my pace gets faster. I'm lost in the heat as my mind unhinges and I come at her full force.

I thread my fingers into her silky chocolate hair while one of my arms wraps around the small of her back, trapping her against me as I pivot my hips, pulling us up against the back car window and I begin diving into deeper penetrations inside her unbelievably tight pussy. Her legs snake around me like a lethal Python wrapping up it's prey. I groan as she digs her heels into my back -adding more of an angle for me to work with.

She whimpers as her hips slap against mine and her back arches just before I drag her into a powerful climax. Not satisfied enough, I smother her mouth to mine, sealing her to me with no room to escape or breathe as her walls clench down on my pistoling dick with ravenous suction as I muffed her writhing moans until we both fall off the edge...

Hours later, we continue to exchange body heat in the back passenger seats. Simmering perspiration rolls down my back as I slowly move my way inside of her. The windows of her car are all fogged up as every thrust I give makes her body arch and twist in response. I dig deeper, fully buried in her warmth as I kiss and lick up the sides of her neck. I've lost count of how many times we've orgasmed. Condom wrappers now litter the Civic's floor and I'm shocked to say I've never cummed so much in my entire life. We don't make much conversation, but our body language speaks thousands of words.

_"How hot can it get"_ I ask her as I slowly pushed my dick in and out of her steamy channel.

As she wiped off beats of sweat, slowly she says _"I'm not there yet..."_

Her eyes shut close as I fill her up to full capacity and a weak moan trembled from her inflamed lips.

I'm mesmerized by her body. Every curve and groove fits perfectly to mine and I can't get enough of hearing her moan. It's like this goddess has trapped me in a heavenly trance and I don't ever want to pull away from her.

But eventually we collapse in fatigue in a heap of tangled, magnetic limps. She nuzzles her forehead against my chest as I stroke my fingers through her damp, messy hair and tenderly kiss her crown.

Faint rays of sunlight seeped into the cloudy sedan as early morning birds chirp in nearby trees. The storm's been over for quite awhile and thick frost now covers the side walks and nearby buildings.

I hold my tired brunette tightly to my naked body and breathe in the intoxicating scent of our sex. I have no idea how this all happened, but I'm glad it did. My body has a couple bruises and aches in a few places, but other than that, I've never felt better. This has been the most spontaneous things I've ever done in my life and I certainly have never fucked someone for so long and so hard until today.

Suddenly I'm overcome with worry, my arms flex around her waist as I softly ask,"I didn't hurt you, did I?" I'd never been that rough during sex before and I immediately found myself feeling nervous. No matter the front I put on everyday I could never intentionally harm someone, save for self-defense.

As I feel her warm skin stick perfectly to my chest and listen to the steady thumping beats of her healthy heart, I come to realize I won't ever be able to tolerate the guilty if I hurt this goddess-like beauty in any way.

My worries are long forgotten as she giggles, pressing her gentle lips to one of my pecs before she draws an absentminded spiral across my collarbone and whispers, "No. I'm a little sore but..." she trails off to lift her head up and look at me. The sunlight makes her brown hair sparkle with auburn highlights as her hazel eyes that are filled with so much life and passion, melt like liquid honey as they gaze at me and she confessed, "You were amazing _Comrade_ and it was definitely the best sex I've had in quite sometime."

As much as I'd like to stay like this and continuing talking to her, I know I'm risking a lot by being this exposed. We're lucky no one's caught us yet and I'm not too keen on going back to juvie anytime soon. So for both our sakes, I chuckle at her odd nickname for me and tighten my hold around her waist before I begin to unhook our bodies and search for my clothes...

xXx

It took us longer to get dressed than necessary mainly because we kept stopping to kiss but eventually we sat fully dressed in the front seats of her car as my _fuck mate _tried to start her comatose sedan one last time before I agreed we'd just part ways and I'd go deal with the aftermath of my bike.

I guess you could call it _luck, fate, destiny, karma_ or whatever else cheesy shit you can come up with, but after four cranks from the ignition, the Civic's engine roared to life. We both exchanged shocked facial expressions before she awkwardly offered me a lift if I still wanted her to drop me off somewhere.

As weird as this whole experience was, I nodded my head at her and she drove me over to the convenience store I had mentioned last night. After that, we were silent.

I've never really had all that much _practice_ when it came to the morning after sex or whatever the hell this is right now, but I decided it was best if I didn't ask for her name or number and she agreed vice versa. I had too much shit going on in my life and getting a fuck buddy or pursuing a relationship right now wasn't my top priority.

Still though, I felt a pang of sadness hit me when I got out of her car later and walked over to her lowered driver-side window. During the ride, I committed all of my hazel-eyed bombshell's details to my memory. The way her bottom lip would curl when she cummed, the feel of her skin pressed against mine, the way she tasted in my mouth, the smell and feel of her endless curly hair, and saving the best for last, I held onto the mental image of her stunning light brown eyes and how they lit up like molten gold when she smiled.

Regretfully, I pulled on my all too familiar emotionless mask and hunched down to her level inside the Civic. I made no move to touch her as I blurted out, "Well um, thanks. I had a good time." _God, I sound so lame..._

I noticed a small flick of sadness loomed in her wide eyes before she hid it away behind her own guarded mask and purred, _"Don't mention it."_ before casting me a sassy wink.

Against my better judgement I hastily asked, "Can I at least know your name?"

"It's Rose." she slyly grins as her foot touched the timid Honda's throttle and before I know it, she races away.

I stand in the middle of the street and stare at the goddess that just unexpectedly turned my world upside down. As I stuff my hands in my front jean pockets and begin walking in the opposite direction, my mind can't help but to hope I see her again someday...

* * *

><p><em>Next up? - a RPOV <em>

_**Review** if you want more._

_-xXLove-BiteXx_


End file.
